¡Tu me amas! NO ¡Tu me amas!
by Dunixe
Summary: Serie de Drabbles de la nueva generación de Naruto! También posibles mini historias de parejas Cannon :D
1. ¡Tu me amas! NO ¡Tu me amas!

Habían varias veces que Boruto lo había visto de primera mano, aquellos ademanes, gestos y palabras gentiles que de inmediato eran corregidas por un "Boruto Baka" "¿Que me vez?" "!Aléjate de mi espacio vital Usurantonkachi!"

Mitsuki y Shikadai le habían metido ideas

 _"— Eso es parte de un ritual muy problemático, mi madre también tiene esos arranques con mi viejo, pero después se ponen en una actitud cómplice y comienzan a lanzarse miradas para después desaparecer—"_ Le había dicho Shikadai, su piel se puso _"chinita_ " por imaginarse tales acontecimientos entre la mano derecha de su viejo y la madre de su amigo.

 _"— Posiblemente, ella este enamorada de ti—"_ Le mencionó Mitsuki. " _—O tal vez solo le gustes, ¿A ti te gusta ella Boruto?, Varios tienen intenciones de acercase a ella en plan romántico, tu sabes—"_

Boruto se quedo helado. ¿Ella gustaba de el?, tal vez, ella, ¡Tal vez ella lo amaba! Pero ¿Y el? ¿El siente lo mismo por ella? Y sobretodo, ¿!Cómo es posible que otros la miren con planes románticos!? ¡Ella sería la próxima Hokage! ¡Y el se encargaría de ellos y de cualquier mal intencionado que se acercase a ella!

Ese sería su plan a futuro, la promesa que el le había hecho

Los chicos se alejaron y el rubio quedo solo vagando por las calles.

Su sangre bombeo rápidamente, ella estaba allí, al lado de ChouChou susurrándole algo al oído viéndola sonrojarse...

* * *

—No seas tan obvia Sarada— ChouChou mencionó a la pelinegra-

La única descendiente de los Uchiha la miró atónita

— Boruto, ese rubio de ojos azules, te gusta ¿Cierto?

Sarada paró en seco y abrió, mas aún si fuese posible, sus orbes oscuros sin poder responder.

ChouChou se llevo un par de papas fritas a la boca —¿O tal vez lo amas? — volvió a comerse dos papas —Desde que te dijo todo eso de protegerte enfrente del Séptimo y tu padre, eres muy, como decirlo... ¡OBVIA!

¿A que se refería ChouChou? ¡Que ella, Sarada Uchiha estaba enamorada de Boruto Uzumaki el hijo del Séptimo! ¡Que tontería!

— Pero con todas esas declaraciones, cualquiera pensaría que el también esta enamorado de ti. - Terminó ChouChou

Sarada de repente vio una posibilidad de que fuera al revés. _"—Eso debe ser—"_ Se dijo

— Sarada, puede que a Boruto le gustes, y este enamorado. Eres afortunada, tener como novio al hijo del séptimo, imagínate todas las noches con un banquete diferente. Te envidio, debo buscarme un buen novio, los buenos se están acabando.

Dicho esto, la morena abrió una bolsa pequeña de chocolates y le ofreció a la ojinegra.

Sarada aceptó y decidió aclarar ese pequeño detalle con Boruto cuando lo viera.

Ambas caminaron unos cuantos metros cuando lo vieron.

— Sarada, ve con tu novio. — Le susurró al oído. La Uchiha se sonrojó —Me invitas si te dice que vayas a cenar— Dicho esto, la morena dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar—

* * *

Ambos se acercaron claramente sonrojados.

— Hola— dijeron al unísono.

— Sarada...

— Boruto...

El silencio incómodo se apodero del momento

— Se lo que sientes

— Se lo que sientes

Volvieron a sincronizarse

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué?

— No, Yo se lo que sientes

— No, Yo se lo que sientes

— No, yo se que te gusto...

— No, yo se que te gusto...

Ambos se quedaron callados. Sin embargo Boruto intervino.

— Yo se que me amas Sarada no lo niegues...

— ¿Perdón? - le respondió la ojinegra obviamente sonrojada — ¡Yo no te amo! — le gritó

— ¡Dices que no me amas pero actúas como si te gustara!

— ¡Amar y gustar no es lo mismo Boruto baka!

— Si no es lo mismo, ¡Demuéstramelo! -

— ¿!Qué!? — la pelinegra se sorprendió

— ¡Bésame! ¡Si sólo te gusto simplemente no significará gran cosa!

— ¡No funciona así baka!

— ¡Cobarde! Sarada no admites que en realidad me amas

— ¿!Como te atreves!? ¡No soy una cobarde! ¡Tu Usurantonkachi!

— Sarada Temme, ¡Eres una boba!

— Boruto... — La Uchiha activó el sharingan amenazadora-

— No quieras hacerte la dura Sarada, no somos nuestros padres, si me besas no cambiara nada.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado, sabía que la pelinegra no se atrevería a hacer nada mas

— ¡Bien! ¿Quieres hacer esto? ¡Adelante! — Le gritó—

— ¡¿Eh?!

—¿Qué esperas Boruto? ¡Hazlo!

El rubio se petrificó

— Tu, ¡Tu hazlo!

— Tu fuiste el de la idea del beso, ¡Entonces hazlo si tanto lo deseas!

— ¡Yo no lo deseo! — Le dijo el rubio con toda la cara roja

— Entonces, ¿Por qué lo propusiste?

— ¡Por que eres tu la que esta enamorada de mi!

— ¿Ahora quien es el cobarde, Boruto?

— Sarada... — Boruto mencionó su nombre entrecerrando los ojos.

— Hahahaha, ¿lo vez? Usuratonkachi una vez, usuratonkachi siempre... ¡Bleeeh! — La ojinegra le sacó la lengua y burlándose se dio la vuelta y emprendió la graciosa y lenta huida

— ¡Sarada Temme! ¿a dónde vas? — Un movimiento de manos y kagebunshins aparecieron deteniendo a Sarada la cual se sonrojó al tener al uno de los rubios frente a ella en una posición peligrosamente cercana.

— ¿Que haces Boruto?

Los kagebunshis desaparecieron y solo quedo uno frente a la Uchiha.

— Sarada... — le dijo con su cara escondida entre las sombras de su cabello

— Bo... Boru...to

— ¡Bleeeeeh! — El rubio le sacó la lengua y se jaló el párpado de su ojo. En un puf desapareció dejando un tronco en su lugar.

— ¡BORUTOOOOOOOO! — Se escuchó a lo lejos en la aldea de la hoja.

* * *

Mansión Uchiha

— Anata, ¿Esa fue nuestra Sarada?

Sasuke sorbió de su te mientras Sakura se sentaba a su lado para admirar el jardín.

— Boruto... — El pelinegro entreabrió sus ojos — Usuratonkachi...

Fin.


	2. KIMONO

_"Se acerca el festival del orgullo de Konoha, recordamos a los héroes de guerra, quienes nos dieron la oportunidad de estar aquí_

 _Mitsuki había dicho que ese día tendría que trabajar con Lord Orochimaru, así que solo iremos Boruto y yo..._

 _Bien, no es como si no hubiera ido al festival antes pero, esta el pequeño detalle que sólo seremos él y yo... ¿Qué podré ponerme? Le preguntaré a mamá, me siento algo ansiosa..."  
_

* * *

 _"Estoy nervioso, no entiendo porque, no es como si nunca la hubiera visto en kimono, todos los años la he visto... ¡Mitsuki bastardo! ¡Lo hizo a propósito! Ahora tengo que pasar por ella... ¡Sin apoyo moral que me respalde y me distraiga!"_

 _"¡Diablos! ¡Mendo kuso! ¡Kuso! Me cuesta tanto llegar a su casa. Azul, rojo, verde, amarillo, blanco... ¿Que color será esta vez? ¿Por que me intriga?_ "  
-

* * *

— ¡¿Ah?! ¿¡Ya he tocado a la puerta!?

— ¡Ya voy!— _"Escucho desde dentro, ¡Malditos Nervios! Unos pasos, se acerca."_

— Bienvenido Boruto

 _"Kamisama, Rosa, con toques rojos, blancos y flores violetas"_

— ¿Sucede algo Boruto? — " _Me pregunta con tanta naturalidad. ¡¿QUE NO SE CONOCE?!"_

— Ah nada, vamos... — _"Le digo mientras llevo mi mano a la frente y me doy unos golpecitos._ _Sería muy mal momento para que mi nariz comenzara a sangrar."_


	3. ¡Problemáticas!

— Oe, viejo — Shikadai se adentró al hall de su casa mientras se rascaba la cabeza–

— Dai, bienvenido a casa. — Le respondió Shikamaru mientras acomodaba las piezas de Shogi–

El más joven de los Nara se sentó frente a su padre y cruzó los brazos mientras lo miraba con detenimiento.

— Suéltalo, con esos ojos siento que tu madre está a punto de darme un sermón.

— ¿Que viste en mamá?

— ¿Ah? ¿A que se debe esa pregunta?

— Nada en especial

— ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

— No, estoy muy chico para esas cosas.

— A tu edad, estaba a punto de conocer a tu madre.

— Que problemático, ¿Me contarás toda esa historia?

— Ah, no, en realidad no, sería... tu me entiendes.

— Claro...

Uno de los cuervos se había posado sobre las ramas del árbol del jardín de los Nara y comenzó a hacer ruidos que avecinaban una tarde calurosa.

— Inojin está rodeado de chicas, es muy tedioso ir a su lado, las niñas le regalan dulces que ChoCho se termina comiendo y lo que no es comestible, lo llevo cargando yo, no soy una mula ¿Sabes? — Shikadai argumentó mientras se acostaba cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza—

— Ese niño heredo la belleza de Ino, sin embargo, no deberías decírmelo a mi. A menos que una de esas chicas sea la que te interese. — El mayor de los Nara terminó diciendo colocando sus brazos detrás de si para no perder el equilibrio mientras permanecía sentado–

— Viejo, no, arg, no ayudas.

— No planteas bien tus preguntas, tu madre no era como esas chicas que persiguen a los chicos con el afán de hacerse notar. Ella se hacía notar sin necesidad de cosas como esas.

Shikadai metió el suficiente aire a sus pulmones para dejarlo escapar de un suspiro rápido.

— Con que aquí están los dos, par de atolondrados... — Una rubia con plumero en mano y lista para la limpieza del hogar, se hizo notar con claro enojo–

Shikadai se irguió de inmediato y Shikamaru lo miró con asombro

— Bueno, si padre, iré a entrenar con Inojin y Chouchou, Madre, te veo mas tarde. — mencionó el menor y salió lo mas rápido que pudo.

— Así que le diste _"permiso"_ — Temari lo fulminó con la mirada–

— Es listo, como su padre.

— Si claro, como no.

— Sabes que no vamos a limpiar.

— ¿A no? ¿Que tiene pensado oh _"Señor de las Sombras"_?

—Algo que a la _"Señora de las Sombras"_ siempre le ha gustado...

–––––––

* * *

Shikadai se alejó del lugar y camino sin rumbo fijo. Observó a muchas jovencitas mayores que el y a otras tantas de su edad "espiando" a un susodicho de su interés.

Todas melosas y unas cuantas algo agresivas. "Como Mamá" pensó, pero aún así sin perder ese algo que Shikadai simplemente no podía tolerar sin saber porque.

Llegó a un claro y la encontró allí, una chica esbelta de cabello alborotado color negro, la bandana de Konoha en su frente y dos dagas negras cubiertas de chakra

— Mirai-nee — Le dijo acercándose a la ojirubi–

— !AH! Dai-chan ¿Que haces por aqui?

— Te he dicho que no me digas así.

— Pero desde que naciste te he dicho... — Shikadai alzó una ceja en desaprobación — Esta bien, Dai, no me dejas consentirte.

— No necesitas hacerlo

— Vale, vale. Vienes raro, ¿Que ocurre? — La chica dejó en sus fundas sus dagas y se acercó al joven–

— ¿Por que las mujeres son tan problemáticas?

— ¿A que viene eso? ¿Soy mujer sabes?

— Precisamente por eso te lo pregunto. Son tan... ¿Por qué cuando se interesan en un chico, son tan empalagosas? Tu no eres así, ¿Verdad Mirai-nee?

— Ah, ya veo. — La pelinegra se río de medio lado– Bueno, a veces nosotras somos mas cariñosas por que queremos que los chicos puedan ver en nosotras a alguien que puedan cuidar, es decir; que tengan la necesidad de proteger. Claro, hay sus excepciones como las que quieren que vean en ellas que son lo suficientemente fuertes e independientes pero al mismo tiempo que son capaces de amar y sentir como una mujer _"delicada"_. Es complicado pero cuando tengas mi edad lo comprenderás Dai.

— Mi mamá es fuerte, tu eres fuerte. Definitivamente me agradan más las mujeres fuertes. — Aseguró el chico—

Mirai lo observó y un leve tiño rosa se colocó en sus mejillas pero lo borró y sonrió

— Shikadai, de seguro algún día encontrarás a alguien que quieras cuidar y proteger, además de que sea muy muy fuerte y te de tus buenas tundas como Temari-San a Shikamaru-Sensei.

— Encontrarla sería muy problemático, creo que no lo necesito ¿Sabes?

— ¡Moooouuuu! ¡Dai-chan! ¡Deja de ser tan flojo!

— ¡No me digas así!

— ¡Mejor entrenemos! Hay cierta sorpresa que debo darles al nuevo equipo InoShikaCho

— ¿Que sorpresa? ¿Por que tú la vas a dar?

— Si te la digo, ya no será sorpresa— Sonrió y desapareció en un puf reapareciendo del otro lado del claro lista con las dagas de su padre en las manos.

...

Shikadai junto sus manos e invocó a las sombras que se estiraron para alcanzar a una veloz Mirai. 

* * *

_"No, no necesito encontrarla,_

 _Solo espérame Mirai-nee... no,_ _Mirai, yo seré quien te cuide y te proteja._

 _Definitivamente, las mujeres problemáticas siempre estarán en mi familia"_


	4. Alumno más querido

El sol comenzaba a ponerse a lo lejos. EL color naranja inundaba toda la aldea y la gente comenzaba a irse a sus casas para cenar temprano y hacer que sus niños descansasen para el siguiente día en la academia ninja de Konoha. 

– Ese viejo... – Boruto se mecía en uno de los columpios cercanos a la academia– ¡ARG!

– ¿Boruto? – Una voz conocida, sacó al joven Uzumaki de sus rabietas–

– ¿Ah? Iruka-Jiisan

– ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por que estas solo?

– ¡Hm! El estúpido de mi Viejo volvió a olvidarse de mi...

– Ya veo. El es...

– ¡Ya lo se! ¡Se que es el "hokage"! ¡Pero no le quita la responsabilidad de ser im padre!

Iruka se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Boruto. Sintió cierta nostalgia y le sonrió tiernamente.

– Ah, tienes razón Boruto. Naruto a veces es un cabeza hueca.

Boruto lo observó y también se sorprendió, todos le reñían después de insultar al Hokage, pero Iruka simplemente le había sonreído y ¡Le había dado la razón! Además, le llamaba "Naruto" como si el titulo de Hokage no significara gran cosa.

– Ese muchacho a veces se comporta como un atolondrado que solo le interesa comer Ramen.

– Es... ¡Es cierto! ¡Yo solo quiero pasar mas tiempo con el! ¡Es mi padre después de todo!

Boruto se había dejado llevar por la sinceridad del momento y "abrió la boca" demás. Se sonrojo y miró a Iruka esperando una burla de su parte.

– Vamos. – Le dijo el mayor–

Boruto no paraba de sorprenderse.

– A.. ¿A dónde?

– ¿Te gusta el Ramen?

– No es mi comida predilecta... – Su estomago comenzó a gruñir y volvió a sonrojarse – Pero, si quieres... te acompaño.

Iruka le sonrió y juntos llegaron con Ichiraku.

Ambos se sentaron frente a frente y cuando tuvieron el plato frente suyo comenzaron a comer.

– ¡Itadakimasu! – dijeron al unisono y no pasaron muchos segundos, cuando Boruto comenzó a devorar el plato-

– ¿Sabes Boruto?... – Iruka comenzó a hablar mientras el rubio comía a toda prisa– Cuando aún era maestro de la academia; había un chico muy... como diría Shikamaru Nara, "Muy problemático".

Boruto sorbió de su plato y siguió comiendo prestandole atención.

– Ese chico pasaba su rato haciendo travesuras, pintando las cabezas de piedra de los hokages y siendo regañado por todos, inclusive la mayoría de los aldeanos no lo querían cerca. Sin embargo, ese chico quiso esforzarse por ser reconocido. Incluso yo, yo quise que desapareciera de esta aldea.

 _–"¿De quien esta hablando Iruka Jiisan?"_ – Se preguntó el rubio

–Llegue a culparle por la muerte de mis padres. Sin embargo, gracias a la guía del Tercero y también compartiendo mi soledad con ese chico, me di cuenta que no era la persona que todos creían que era.

– Iruka Jii-san. Cuando dices soledad...

– Ah, si, el también perdió a sus padres el mismo día que yo. La mayoría le culpaba por haber perdido a alguien el mismo día en que nació. El nunca se dio por vencido. El demostró a la aldea entera que podíamos confiar en el. Me enseñó que las personas no deben ser juzgadas solo por lo que los demás impongan de ellos.

Boruto se cruzó de brazos y cerro los ojos en forma pensativa. Iruka lo observo y por un segundo vislumbro a Naruto cuando era pequeño y aun no obtenía su bandana de ninja.

– Pero, ¿Que pudo hacer ese chico si todo el mundo lo detestaba?

– Nunca se dio por vencido, hizo lo correcto y trató de guiar a las personas haciendo que siguieran sus sueños. El día que ese chico se graduó de la academia. Puedo decir, que yo también me gradué del dolor y la soledad que vine cargando sin razón. He tratado de compartir con el su soledad. Incluso, lo llego a ver como un hijo para mi, respetando siempre a su difunto padre. Sus logros y sus fracasos. Su dicha y su tristeza tratando de apoyarlo siempre. El comenzó a ejercer su camino ninja para convertirse en...

– ¡WUA! – Un rayo rubio con estela blanca se colocó en la mesa donde Boruto e Iruka cenaban

– ¡NARUTO! – grito Iruka– ¿Que diablos te pasa interrumpiendo de esta manera!

– ¡Lo siento Iruka Sensei! ¿Por que no me esperaste Boruto? Yo también quería Ramen – Sollozó el Hokage–

Iruka le golpeo en la cabeza

– ¡Itttteee! – gritó el rubio mayor mientras Boruto observaba atónito– ¿Por que lo hizo Sensei?

– ¿Por que abandonaste a Boruto?

– ¡No lo abandone! ¡Sabes que hay mucho trabajo Sensei!

– ¡Eso no te quita responsabilidad baka!

– Lo.. lo siento sensei... Boruto...

El pequeño Uzumaki lo miró aún mas atónito si se pudiese, Iruka Jii-San estaba regañando a su padre, ¡AL MISMISIMO HOKAGE!

– Hijo, yo... ¡Lo siento de veras!

Boruto se sonrojo y siguió comiendo de su ramen.

Al finalizar Naruto se despidió de Iruka y se fue con Bortuo a casa.

En el camino Naruto se atrevió a romper el hielo

– Boruto, en verdad lo siento. Se que es mi culpa. Shikamaru en verdad es de ayuda, pero hay asuntos que solo el líder de la aldea debe resolver.

– Tienes suerte de que Iruka Jiisan viniera. ¿Que tal si me hubiera ido con cualquiera y ahora estuviera muerto?

– No digas eso, cuando me entere que Iruka Sensei estaba contigo me sentí mas aliviado aún.

–¿ A que te refieres viejo?

– Yo veo a Iruka Sensei como un padre para mi.

Boruto abrió los ojos y se detuvo mientras veía a su padre caminar lentamente por delante

–¿Como un padre?

– Si, gracias a el logre superar una etapa difícil de mi vida. El fue la primer persona que me reconoció como alumno, ninja y amigo.

Boruto se quedo callado. Sabía que su padre había tenido problemas de niño y que sus abuelos Minato y Kushina habían fallecido cuando era un bebe sin embargo, nunca paso por su cabeza que aquel del que Iruka hablaba era su padre.

– ¿Sucede algo Boruto?

– No... – el pequeño rubio miro al suelo con algo de pena–

Sintió como unas manos fuertes lo tomaban por debajo de los brazos y lo alzaban para colocarlo sobre los hombros de quien lo había alzado

– Se que cometo errores Boruto, pero siempre podrás contar conmigo. ¿Vale?

Boruto no contesto pero se abrazo a la cabeza de su progenitor para poder mantenerse arriba y no caer y también para aferrarse a esa promesa.

– Tu madre y Himawari-chan nos están esperando.

A lo lejos Iruka los observaba.

– Iruka..

– Ichiraku san.

– Los años pasan bastante rápido ¿ne?

– Si. – Iruka sonrió

– Pudiera ser que te sientes como un padre orgulloso.

– Naruto tiene un padre. Minato San, el cuarto hokage. Lo sabes Ichiraku-San

– Tienes razón, entonces...

– El es mi alumno más querido...

Ambos sonrieron e Iruka se despidió para dirigirse a su hogar. 

* * *

Gracias por su comentario. Esperen mas drabbles mientras mi computadora esta muerta TwT  
Es lo que puedo hacer con mi móvil.  
Perdón por las faltas de ortografia  
Besos.


	5. Lady Byakugan

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Himawari despertó el Byakugan.  
Boruto y los chicos de la nueva generación habían celebrado con un picnic el nuevo acontecimiento y al llegar la tarde todos se retiraron.

Los hermanos Uzumaki comenzaron a dirigirse a casa.

\- Himawari... - Boruto se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza tapando su rostro de la mirada de su hermana pequeña-

\- Dime onnichan

\- Seguramente superaras a mamá y a la familia Hyuga.

\- ¿Tu crees onnichan?

\- ¡Claro que si ttebasa!

\- ¡Entrenemos juntos desde ahora onnichan!

\- ¡Por supuesto! Pero no te la pondré fácil solo por que eres mi hermana.

\- Onnichan... - La pequeña activo su Kekkei Genkai- ¿Ah?

\- ¿Qué pasa Himawari? - El rubio se extraño ante la reacción de la pequeña

\- Son Sarada one-sama y Mitsuki onnichan... pensé que se habían ido a casa...

Boruto tragó saliva, ¿Qué hacían esos dos juntos? ¿Sin el? ¿!Solos¡?

\- Onnichan, Sarada one-sama y Mitsuki onnichan ¿Son novios?

A Boruto le saltó la vena de coraje en la frente. ¿Novios? ¿De donde saco eso su hermana?

-¿Ah? - La pequeña seguía viendo con su Byakugan - ¡InoJin-kun los ha alcanzado, con un ramo de rosas!

Boruto enrojeció. - ¿Rosas?

\- Si, rosas rojas. ¡Oh!

\- ¿¡OH!? ¡Himawari!

\- ¡Se las ha dado a Sarada OneSama! ¡Que romántico!

Boruto cayó al piso incrédulo

\- ¡OH!

-¿Hay mas?

\- ¡También ha llegado Shikadai Onnichan! Esta diciendo algo... "Quieres...

Boruto se levantó al comenzar a escuchar a su hermana

\- ... Ser... mi... - La Uzumaki veía la reacción de su hermano - Novia...

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Boruto gritó - ¿!En donde están esos cuatro!? -

\- Por ese camino Onnichan - La menor le señalo - ¿Vas a ir a felicitarlos?

\- ¡Himawari ve a casa! - El rubio le ordenó mientras sus mejillas ardían y se retiraba a toda prisa-

\- ¡Si Onnichan! - Diciendo esto, la menor Uzumaki desaparecio su Byakugan-

Boruto corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y encontró a la Uchiha. La tomó de la mano y siguió corriendo sin decir nada.

\- ¿!Que diablos!? ¡Suéltame Boruto!

El rubio la había conducido a un claro de entrenamiento lejos de las calles de Konoha

\- ¡¿Qué crees que hacías con esos tipos?!

\- ¡¿De que hablas Usurantonkachi?!

\- No debes confiar en Inojin, ¡Se cree mucho por que según el es guapo!

Sarada no daba crédito a las palabras del rubio pero le dejo seguir

\- Mitsuki... ¡Mitsuki es raro! Seguro quiere experimentar contigo, igual que su padre con el tuyo.. digo.. no... ¡Tampoco es confiable!

\- Boruto detente... no se que es lo que...

\- ¡Y Shikadai! ¡Es un traidor! ¡Le pedí que me cubriera pero no que se aprovechara!

En este punto Sarada estaba hecha un manojo de confusión

\- ¿Por que esos tres saltan a la conversación?, Yo estaba sola dirigiéndome a casa cuando sales de la nada y me secuestras! ¡Boruto!

\- ¿Sola? - El rubio proceso las palabras de la Uchiha y cayó en cuenta que su hermana se la había jugado- Himawari... - susurro con maldad

\- ¡Eres un raro Temme! Ahora estoy mas lejos de casa. ¡Mi madre se enojara conmigo Shanarooo! ¡Es tu culpa Boruto!

\- ¡Lo siento Sarada! ¡No me golpees!

* * *

..._

Himawari había sonreído ante su travesura.

\- Eso fue cruel, Lady Byakugan

\- InoJin-kun... - volteando hacia atrás, el heredero de los Yamanaka le sonreía. - No lo creo, mi hermanito no quiere darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero yo le ayudo un poco.

Inojin posó una rosa color azul frente al rostro de la Uzumaki

\- Esperemos que no la tome en su contra.

Himawari tomó la flor y olió su aroma

\- Si eso sucede, ¿Tu me defenderías Inojin-kun?

\- Por supuesto my lady...

A lo lejos se escucharon gritos...

\- ¡BORUTO!

\- ¡SARADA!

Y tanto Inojin como Himawari sonrieron en complicidad.

* * *

Holi como han estado?  
Espero bien, yo no tanto XD aun no tengo bien mi lap para poder escribir la continuación de MÍA

Sin embargo no he dejado describir estos drabbles que espero sean de su agrado!

Gracias por leer y comentar!

Nos leemos después!


	6. Gorda

_GORDA  
-_

* * *

 __

 _– "Gorda, Gorda, Gorda, Gorda... ¡USH!_

Esos eran los pensamientos de ChoCho Akimichi mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha.

 _– "Cuando vi a mi padre tan delgado, tan atlético y tan varonil... ¡¿Por que no me enseña ese maldito Jutsu?! Seguramente todos mis problemas se terminarían... "_

Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a humedecerse, una lágrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla y recordó todas aquellas burlas de sus compañeros de clases.

 _Cuando niños no la invitaban a jugar._

 _– ¡No! Si ChoCho nos cae encima ¡Nos va a aplastar!_

 _– Es cierto, no la junten_

 _Cuando por primera vez, se declaro ante un chico_

 _– Eres una persona muy linda, pero, veraz, tu figura... tu figura no va con mi imagen. Lo siento..._

– ¡ARG! ¡Basta! Me pondré a dieta. Si esto sigue así, me quedare sola.

Su determinación no fue ignorada por un chico de ojos color dorado y piel pálida que caminaba sobre el tejado de un edificio cerca a la Akimichi.

ChoCho caminó y sin querer se encontró en la calle de sus restaurantes y puestos de comida favoritos.

– Esto es una prueba... – Se dijo en voz baja y con paso firme se adentro a esa calle...

– Parece divertido... – Mitsuki había seguido a la chica de cabello cobre muy de cerca sin que esta se diese cuenta.

El la observó, sus gestos, sus acciones, su fuerte deseo de pasar sin hacerle caso a todo lo que la hacia feliz. Se extraño y se preocupo ya que al final de la calle, ella lucía cabizbaja y triste.

– Lo... logre... – Un par de lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos sin querer – ¿Por que estoy llorando?

– Será por que tu no puedes vivir sin disfrutar de las delicias que se te ofrecen.

ChoCho se congeló.

– ¡Mitsuki...!

– Hola – El chico le sonrió tiernamente y se colocó a su altura – ¿Sabes? Las lagrimas no te van – Y con uno de sus dedos limpio una de las gotas saladas del rostro de la morena –

Chocho se sonrojo intempestivamente pero se puso a la defensiva

– Tu ..¡Tu no entiendes! – Le gritó y salió corriendo de allí –

Mtsuki la siguió con la mirada y se llevo el dedo con aquella lágrima a sus labios

¿Que acababa de pasar?... Mitsuki se le haba "aparecido" y le dijo que no podría vivir sin disfrutar de las delicias... _– "Claro, como el no es Gordo... el es delgado y atractivo"._ –pensó

La morena se sento en una banca cerca de las puertas de la ciudad. Recogió sus piernas a su pecho y las abrazo escondiendo su rostro. Algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y se sintió mas miserable sin embargo, ya no sintió la lluvia en su cuerpo.

Le pareció extraño, escuchaba que la lluvia comenzaba a caer mas fuerte pero ninguna gota la tocaba. Abrió los ojos y levantó el rostro. Efectivamente, seguía lloviendo cada vez mas fuerte pero había algo que no permitía que se siguiera mojando.

– ¿Lo vez? Si te pones triste, llueve.

La morena se sonrojo de nuevo. Mitsuki la había seguido y sostenía un enorme paraguas que cubría de ambos

– No deberías negarte de lo que te hace feliz

– No lo entiendes…

– Tal vez de la manera en que tu lo vez, no, no lo entiendo.

– Tu no tienes ningún complejo por tu aspecto físico.

– ¿Eso es un problema para ti? ¿El como te ves?

– Lo es cuando por este aspecto te rechazan, te discriminan y te apodan "la gorda" "la albondiga"… ¿Por que te digo esto?

– Tal vez por que necesitas exteriorizarlo de una vez por todas.

– Si, claro… – le respondió sarcásticamente –

– ¿Tu aspecto te impide pelear?

– ¿Pelear?

– ¿Tu aspecto te impide tener amigos como Inojin, Shikadai o Sarada-chan? ¿Tener maestros tan grandiosos como Mirai-Sensei?

– Yo.. no…

– No me digas que eres de esas chicas superficiales que aman verse en los espejos y se emboban por chicos vacíos.

– ¡Claro que no!

– Muy bien… por que a mi, me gustas tal cual eres.

La lluvia siguió mientras Chocho observaba aquella sonrisa amable y mientras olía la tierra mojada le devolvió la sonrisa.

 _–"Tal vez… ser gorda no sea tan malo, al menos por ahora"_


	7. Hokage

_"El Hokage tiene responsabilidades, muchas, responsabilidades..._

 _Sin embargo el tiempo no parece ser suficiente como para cubrirlas todas._

 _Cuando el Hokage es solicitado, este debe ir, sin importar en donde se encuentre. Es su deber._

 _La familia muchas veces se encontrara sola, sin tu presencia._

 _Muchas veces te extrañaran, otras veces simplemente se acostumbraran a esa soledad y llegara un momento en el que esto será una rutina._

 _A veces tus hijos dejaran de extrañarte, a veces tu mujer ya no te esperara por las noches._

 _Las peleas pueden llegar a ser hirientes, tu esposa e hijos podrían odiarte._

 _Pero eres el Hokage. Y es parte del trabajo. Como también es parte del trabajo darte cierto tiempo, para ti, para tu familia, para seguir forjando lazos irrompibles. Esa también es una de tus responsabilidades._

 _Date tiempo, dales tiempo. Eres el Hokage, pero también eres padre, eres esposo y eres amigo_ _._

 _Debe ser duro para ti. Debió ser duro inclusive desde antes que fueses Hokage. Lo siento._

 _Me sorprende tu valentía, me enorgullece tu manera de ser, no te detuviste, no te detengas jamás aún si las circunstancias te derrumban una y otra vez; siempre estaré a tu lado._

 _No tuvimos opción, no había otra manera de hacerlo, de lo contrario lo hubiésemos hecho. Tenlo por seguro._

 _Eres el Hokage, tienes responsabilidades pero también derechos, uno de ellos es ser feliz_

 _Te amo hijo, cuida a tu familia, cuídate a ti mismo para que no tengan por que extrañarte, para que no tengan por que llorarte. Para que seas el mejor Hokage_ _"_

 _–_

La sombra del rayo amarillo se desvanecia frente al escritorio del Hokage.

Los ojos azules del séptimo Hokage comenzaban a enfocar después de abrirlos despacio. Su sentido ninja le había advertido de una presencia, había escuchado algunas palabras a lo lejos, las mismas que lo habían sacado de su siesta repentina en el despacho.

De repente lo vio, una sombra, con aquella imagen desvaneciendose, su padre, sonriendole, escuchando sus últimas palabras.

– Así lo haré, Otochan...

Fueron sus palabras antes de que el rayo amarillo del Cuarto Hokage se desvaneciera por completo.

––


	8. Uchihas

Esto pasó el día en que Sasuke regresó a la aldea…

Mini Drabble después del Gaiden por DUNIXE para Naruto New Generation 

* * *

––

–

–

–Sarada esta dormida – Sakura ingresó a la cocina de su nueva casa

– Debo ponerme a trabajar de inmediato para poder pagarla– Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el pequeño comedor.

– Ah! No te preocupes por ello, tengo algo ahorrado y…

– Lo siento…

Un silencio incomodo reino por unos momentos.

– Cometí un error al no hacerles saber nada; la mirada que me dedicó cuando no la reconocí…

Sakura se acercó a su esposo y le abrazó por detrás tratando de no recargar todo su peso en la espalda de el colocando su frente en la parte posterior de al cabeza del azabache.

– Lo entiende, es una niña muy inteligente, como su padre…

Algunos mechones rosas acariciaban el rostro del Uchiha; con su mano derecha tomó uno de ellos y sintió la suavidad de sus cabellos.

– Te extrañe… – Le dijo el Uchiha con voz profunda–

– En este punto debes saber que yo también lo hice… demasiado a decir verdad. – La pelirosa sonrió ante la confesión–

– Sakura, yo …

– Shh… lo sé, y Sarada lo sabe también.

– No puedo, aún me es difícil tener esa facilidad con la que tu o Naruto expresan sus sentimientos…

– Sasuke… – La pelirosa dejo el abrazo y se alejo unos pasos sin darle la espalda, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro– Okaeri Nasai, Anata. –

Sasuke la observó y sintió ese calor que desde pequeño no había sentido. Una mujer, una madre, una esposa, que le recibía con todo el amor que el se merecía.

El peligro se levanto, para quedar frente a ella. Levantó su mano derecha y acaricio la mejilla ahora sonrosada por esa sorpresa.

– Tadaima… – Mencionó y se acercó lentamente al rostro de la ojiverde. Selló el momento con un beso.–

El pelinegro sin separarse de sus labios, posó su mano sobre la espalda de la ojiverde, el toque sobre la ropa era una pequeña tortura, tortura que se merecia, pero placentera.

Ambos escucharon un ruido proveniente de la parte de arriba de la pequeña casa y ambos separaron sus labios.

– Mamá?, Papá? – Sarada se asomó a la cocina–

– Sarada, cariño, sucede algo? – Le contestó su madre mientras se acercaba a ella.–

Así tan lista como era, notó los labios de su madre mas rosados que de costumbre, le alegraba, le llenaba.

– Ah, solo vine por un vaso de agua… –atinó a decir mientras señalaba el grifo–

– Te lo llevare en un momento… – Le contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa–

– Bien. gracias… papá– La Uchiha sonrió de medio lado y se fue lentamente a su nueva habitación–

Sakura saco un vaso y lo lleno de agua. – Aquí esta, tu hija lo estará esperando…

– Hnm… – Sasuke tomó el vaso y volvió a acercarse a la pelirosa – Gracias Sakura… – le dijo y prosiguió a ir a la habitación de su hija.

La pelirosa recogió la cocina en un dos por tres y notó que no se escuchaba ruido alguno. Se asomo por la puerta de la habitación de Sarada y observo a Sasuke y a su pequeña abrazados.

Una imagen que perduraría por siempre en su corazón

– Sakura… – murmuro el pelinegro.

– Sasuke-kun, lo siento, no creí que los despertaría –

– No, ven, ella… te estábamos esperando.

Sakura volvió a sonrojarse pero se acerco con una sonrisa

La pareja se miro a los ojos, y teniendo a su hija en medio de los dos sonrieron en complicidad.

Eran una familia, tal vez poco común, con un pasado que ahora era eso, simplemente pasado con esperanzas para el futuro.

– Sakura, tengo que irme nuevamente.

– Lo se, te estaremos esperando…

Ambos murmuraban

– Lo que comenzamos en la cocina… ten por seguro que lo terminaremos antes de que me vaya…

Sasuke cerró los ojos y fingió dormir…

Sakura se sonrojó cuál tomate y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras que su Inner brincaba de alegría.


	9. Gorda II

– ¿Ya la viste?

– Si, no tiene nada de estilo...

– Que bueno que no tiene hermanos, no soportaría el doble

– Es tan gorda que de seguro se los comió antes de nacer...

Era de tarde, las clases de la academia habían terminado y los alumnos se habían apresurado para ir a casa. Un par de chicos estaban a la espera de Chocho Akimichi para jugarle una broma

– Este es el plan; la vas a enamorar...

– ¡¿Que?! ¿Por qué yo?

– Por que eres ... el mas atractivo de ambos.

– Ah, bueno, entonces esta bien.

– Entonces, comienzas diciendo lo "linda" que se ha puesto últimamente, si ha bajado de peso, si tiene novio...

– Oye, pero, ¿Eso no es pasarse de la raya?

– ¿Y que? Ella tiene la culpa por comer tanto. Debería verse, ademas de que daña su salud, daña a los ojos de los demás

– Algo no me cuadra bien...

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Siento que nos están observando.

–No digas tonterías...

– Ciertamente – Una voz desde la azotea de la academia se hizo escuchar–

Ambos abrieron los ojos y dirigieron su mirada hacia donde provenía esa voz.

– ¡Mitsuki! – Ambos dijeron al unisono

El ojidorado bajo gracilmente de un salto. – Eso que piensan hacer...

– Nos escuchaste... – Afirmo la "cabeza" del plan

– Cada palabra. – Respondió el ojidorado.

– ¿Quieres participar?

Mitsuki observo a aquel que hablaba y le sonrió de manera amable.

El otro chico trago en seco. El conocía esa sonrisa, a veces, Sai sensei sonreía de esa manera antes de desatar el infierno. Al menos eso escucho de sus padres y del mismo Inojin quien se sentaba al lado suyo.

– ¿Que te sucede? – Le preguntó su compañero de travesuras–

– Yo.. lo siento, lo siento, no quise... ¡Lo siento! – Corriendo se alejo del lugar pidiendo disculpas.

– Que tonto, bien, se pierde la diversión.

Mitsuki lo observaba tranquilamente

– Bueno, ahora que formas parte "del plan" a ti te tocará enamorar a la gorda.

–Antes de que sigas – Le pidió Mitsuki– Necesito decirte algo...

– ¿Ah? ¿Que es?

De repente, el chico comenzó a asfixiarse, los brazos de Mitsuki lo rodeaban apretando cada músculo de su cuerpo.

– Veras, jugarle una broma así a alguien es algo muy cruel,no importa de quien se trate; seguramente tú no lo soportarías si te hicieran lo mismo. Chocho Akimichi no es cualquier chica de la que te puedas burlar. Ella es fuerte, no te imaginas cuanto pues su clan incluye algunas de las técnicas mas poderosas de la aldea.

– Suelta..me .. – Logro decir el apretado muchachito–

Mitsuki prosiguió –Por si no lo sabías, ella pertenece al equipo InoShikaCho. Ah, es cultura general pero, ¿Sabías que el padre de Cho, es el mejor amigo de Shikamaru Nara? Si, la mano derecha del Hokage. Imagina que podría ocasionar que lastimases a su linda ahijada. – Los ojos de Mitsuki cambiaron drásticamente, una pupila alargada como la de una serpiente se hizo notar.–

El chico casi se orinaba de miedo y de impotencia al verse atrapado en los brazos flexibles del ojidorado mientras lo acercaba a su rostro amenazadoramente.

– Y por último... No te imaginas lo que podría hacerte yo si ella por tu miserable culpa llegase a sentirse por lo menos un poquito, no, mínimamente mal. Oh... como quisiera llevarte a mi laboratorio y experimentar con tu cerebro, tus latidos son tan rápidos, tu sangre bombea con tal dificultad...

El chico comenzaba a perder el conocimiento

– Pero aún no, no es el momento de hacerlo. Todavía no cumples con tu plan, te reto a cumplirlo, déjame experimentar contigo...

En ese momento, comenzaron a escucharse pasos provenientes de dentro de la academia con dirección a la puerta. Mitsuki soltó el apretado agarre de aquel muchachito que en unos segundos volvió a tener el color normal de su piel

Mitsuki le sonrió nuevamente de manera amable y el chico tomó fuerzas de donde pudo para alejarse gritando y suplicando perdón.

– ¿Mitsuki? – Chocho Akimichi mencionó al ver a su compañero cerca de la puerta principal–

– Hola – El ojidorado le respondió levantando una mano a la altura de su rostro–

– ¿Con quien hablabas?

– Con uno de nuestros compañeros. Algo de hacer una broma

– ¿Tu haciendo bromas?

– Bueno, de vez en cuando hay que experimentar ciertas cosas y sensaciones.

La Akimichi sacó de su mochila unas papitas

– ¿Quieres? – le ofreció la bolsa ya abierta.

– Por supuesto – Mitsuki tomó un par que llevo a su boca con una sonrisa. – Te puedo acompañar a casa si quieres – Le dijo mirándola directo a los ojos.

– ¿Ah? ... eh, bueno, claro, me gustaría – La morena le respondió sonrojada y con una sonrisa

– ¿Sabes Chocho? ...

– Dime...

– Me gustan mucho tus mejillas cuando sonríes.

– ¡¿AH?! Deja de decir cursilerías no me vas a conquistar de esa manera

– Es una pena, deberé esforzarme mas

– Oh si, mucho mucho mas.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente con rumbo a la casa Akimichi.


	10. Uchihas II

_— Mamá, ¿Por qué papá no esta aquí? —Una niña de 8 años preguntaba a su madre_

 _— Ah, bueno, él está en una misión, pronto vendrá — Sakura arropó a la niña— No te preocupes cariño..._

 _— ¡Siempre dices eso!—_

 _Sakura observó su mohin y le acarició la cabeza — Ese gesto, es idéntico al de tu papá —_

 _— ¡Mooooou! — La niña se sonrojó y le sonrió a su madre._

* * *

—–—

 _— Ya es demasiado tarde papá. Te esperamos por años. Ella, ella ya no pudo soportarlo. —_

Aquella niña ya había crecido, a sus 16 años, sus piernas largas, cabello negro azabache hasta la cintura y con el sharingan demostrando tener 3 "comas", le indicaban a Sasuke que se había perdido demasiado de ella.

 _— Lo sé, lo siento. —_ Sasuke respondió con la mirada baja. Su cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta hacía recordar a su fallecido hermano Itachi. La sombra de su barba le hacia aparentar mas edad de la que tenía.

 _— ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?_

 _— No se que puedo decirte, Sarada. Es obvio que mi ausencia les afectó a ambas y ante ello sólo puedo asumir mi culpa._

 _— Ella va a morir..._

Sasuke no respondió.

—–—

* * *

 _— ¿Papá? —_ La pelinegra susurró.. _._

Sasuke se encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol de cerezos sosteniendo uno de los pétalos rosas de las flores que morían al caer.

 _— Sakura... —_ El azabache alcanzó a decir mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos mezclada con la sangre que también emanaba de ellos.

 _— ¿Papá? —_ La voz de la chica que se acercaba se quebró _. — Papá, no me dejes. No podría soportar que te fueras de nuevo, mucho menos de esta manera. Te necesito..._

Sasuke no respondió

* * *

— Sarada, responde cariño — La voz de una mujer se escuchaba a lo lejos.

— Seguramente aún no se recupera lo suficiente, dejemos que descanse un poco más — Una voz masculina replicó

 _—"Esas voces..". —_ Sarada escuchaba sin poder responder.

— Creo que tienes razón, anata. Pero aún así, quisiera quedarme un poco mas con ella.

— Entiendo, yo ... — La voz masculina se escuchó apenada.

— Quieres quedarte también, ¿Verdad? — Una risita resonó en el cómodo silencio. — Ven... — ordenó

Sarada sintió el peso de dos personas a cada lado de ella y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos...

— ¿Mamá? — La garganta le ardió

— ¡Ah! Sarada, cariño, ¿Te sientes mejor? — Una preocupada Sakura se acomodó a la derecha de la niña y le tocó su frente — La temperatura ha bajado. Es un alivio, ¿Verdad anata?

Los ojos de la niña automáticamente viajaron a su izquierda, adaptándose a la luz de su habitación, parpadeó varias veces; allí se encontraba su padre.

Sasuke le sonrió — Es bueno que ya estés mejor, Sarada.

La niña comenzó a llorar de inmediato, un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió y sin importarle, abrazó a su padre. — ¡Estás aquí, por fín, y mi mamá también! — Sasuke se sorprendió ante este acto y comprendió de inmediato. Con su brazo izquierdo incompleto, la apretó contra si.

— ¿Sarada? ¿Que ocurre cariño? — Sakura le preguntó a la niña mientras le acariciaba la espalda

La niña respiró y poco a poco se fue soltando de su padre. — Yo, lo siento, yo no quise, sólo fue una pesadilla— Declaró

— No es necesario que lo menciones Sarada.— Sasuke trató de ayudarla y la menor de los Uchiha se sonrojó

— Cariño, estamos aquí, contigo, siempre — Sakura se acercó al par, besó la cabeza de la niña y acarició la mano derecha de Sasuke— No lo olvides nunca, ¿Esta bien?

— Si mamá— Sarada sonrió y se secó las lagrimas.

— Te traeré algo de comer cariño. A ti también Sasuke-kun, estuviste toda la noche en vela.

Sarada al oír esto se sorprendió y Sasuke se sonrojó. La matriarca de los Uchiha se retiró sonriendo

— No necesitas mencionarlo papá — La menor sonrió al decirle a su padre las mismas palabras que hacia un momento el había utilizado.

— Sarada. No quise entrometerme en tu mente. Tu activaste el sharingan, me transmitiste lo que habías soñado. —

Sarada se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

— Es así como sentías que tu futuro sería, ¿Cierto?

— Si, pero nunca pensé que mamá...

— No te negaré que hubiera sido una posibilidad de entre miles. Sin embargo, todos pueden forjar su futuro, elegir entre luz y obscuridad y también mantener un equilibro entre ambas posibilidades.

Sarada observó atentamente a su padre mientras hablaba

— Cada acción tiene una reacción, hasta la mas mínima. No lo olvides nunca. En mi vida fui obligado a tomar decisiones desde muy pequeño, algunas de ellas no fueron buenas pero me formaron en la persona que vez ahora. Tu madre lo sabe y aún así me aceptó. Tú eres, como ya te he dicho, el fruto de ello. Eres nuestra luz, nuestro equilibrio. Nunca te dejaremos. Es válido tener miedo pero, también puedes comentárnoslo. Siempre estaremos para ti.

Sarada sintió que un peso desaparecía de sus hombros.

— Gracias papá — Le dijo y se abalanzó de nuevo a abrazarlo.

Fuera de la habitación, Sakura derramaba un par de lagrimas de felicidad. Había escuchado todo.


	11. Leyenda

Sarada Uchiha se encontraba investigando en las ruinas de su clan, su padre le había dado instrucciones precisas para que ella fuera directo a encontrarse con los antiguos manuscritos e historias acerca de su familia.

No había por que esconder ya nada ni de que avergonzarse. Era su historia familiar a fin de cuentas y era su responsabilidad tomar las decisiones correctas después de saberlo todo.

Al haber leído todo lo que se encontraba allí, Sarada se levantó para dirigirse a su casa con una comprensión mayor acerca de su padre y su familia. Habían pasado por mucho odio, y sobretodo, habían sufrido por generaciones gracias a su fundador Indra.

Estando a punto de abandonar el lugar, la pelinegra se volvió para echar un último vistazo y allí, escondido entre dos losas en la pared, un pergamino se asomaba.

— ¿Como es posible que no lo haya visto antes? — Mencionó mientras se acercaba a ese lugar alejado dónde todos los demás manuscritos habían sido encontrados

Con un Katón encendió un par de velas y se sentó abriendo aquel manuscrito que, a simple vista parecía aún más antiguo que los otros.

— Me pregunto, ¿Que información trae dentro...? — Abriéndolo por completo comenzó a leerlo.

 ** _"Indra_ _Ötsutsuki_ _fue_ _el_ _fundador_ _del_ _clan_ _Uchiha,_ _el_ _primero_ _en_ _obtener_ _el_ _Sharingan._ _Pero_ _todo_ _eso_ _ya_ _se_ _sabe_ _pues,_ _en_ _este_ _lugar_ _se_ _han_ _guardado_ _todos_ _los_ _archivos_ _mas_ _antiguos_ _del_ _clan_ _Uchiha._ _Sin_ _embargo,_ _tú_ _que_ _estas_ _leyendo_ _esto,_ _tal_ _vez_ _no_ _sepas_ _del_ _verdadero_ _amor_ _que_ _Indara_ _Ötsutsuki_ _perdió..."_**

— ¿Verdadero amor?— Los lentes de la ojinegra resplandecieron gracias a la luz de las velas — ¿Que es esto? ¿Una historia romántica?— Continuó con su lectura

 ** _"...Asura, Indra y Saki se conocieron y crecieron juntos. Hagoromo veía con buenos ojos la relación de sus hijos y aquella niña aprobando las visitas de la pequeña cuando Indra y Asura terminaban sus practicas._**

 ** _Al convertirse en adolescentes, Saki lucía como una hermosa sacerdotisa, tenía una larga cabellera pelirosa y unos ojos verde oscuro a contraste con su piel. Nunca pasaba desapercibida y por supuesto, los hermanos nunca le vieron como una chica cualquiera._**

 ** _Asura comenzaba a frecuentar más a Saki dedicándole victorias sobre Indra o simplemente fanfarroneando sus logros y haciéndola reír..."_**

Sarada abrió los ojos, y le pareció algo extraño leer la descripción de la chica en cuestión. —Imaginaciones mías— Se dijo

 _" **...Indra**_ **_por_ _su_ _parte_ _era_ _algo_ _frío_ _con_ _ella._ _La_ _apreciaba,_ _si,_ _pero_ _no_ _se_ _la_ _pasaba_ _como_ _mosca_ _rondando_ _como_ _su_ _hermano._ _Esto_ _le_ _ponía_ _de_ _muy_ _mal_ _humor_ _y_ _terminaba_ _peleando_ _aun_ _más_ _con_ _Asura_ _para_ _que_ _dejara_ _a_ _la_ _chica_ _en_ _paz._**

 ** _Una_ _noche,_ _Indra_ _se_ _encontró_ _con_ _Saki_ _y_ _decidió_ _acompañarla,_ _a_ _partir_ _de_ _esa_ _noche,_ _Indra_ _y_ _Saki_ _comenzaron_ _a_ _fomentar_ _un_ _vinculo_ _mas_ _fuerte_ _que_ _la_ _amistad._**

 ** _Las_ _lunas_ _pasaron,_ _mientras_ _Indra_ _sentía_ _que_ _su_ _pecho_ _se_ _llenaba_ _con_ _algo_ _indescriptible_ _mientras_ _admiraba_ _la_ _belleza_ _inusual_ _de_ _Saki_ _noche_ _tras_ _noche._ _Asura_ _comenzó_ _a_ _sospechar_ _y_ _les_ _siguió._ _Siempre_ _les_ _encontró_ _caminando_ _y_ _hablando_ _de_ _trivialidades_ _y_ _se_ _sorprendió_ _al_ _ver_ _la_ _sonrisa_ _que_ _su_ _hermano_ _le_ _dedicaba_ _a_ _esa_ _chica,_ _una_ _sonrisa_ _oculta_ _que_ _ni_ _siquiera_ _el,_ _su_ _hermano,_ _había_ _visto_ _nunca._ _Asura_ _comprendió_ _que_ _Saki_ _y_ _su_ _hermano_ _estaban_ _destinados_ _a_ _estar_ _juntos._**

 ** _Saki_ _e_ _Indra_ _se_ _comprometieron_ _antes_ _de_ _la_ _tragedia..."_**

— ¿¡Tragedia!? — Sarada se sorprendió y se hundió aun mas en su lectura —

 ** _"Ese_ _fatídico_ _día_ _Asura_ _y_ _su_ _padre_ _no_ _se_ _encontraban_ _cerca_ _y_ _una_ _emboscada_ _contra_ _los_ _Ötsutsuki_ _se_ _llevó_ _a_ _cabo._ _Mientras_ _que_ _Indra_ _combatía._ _Saki_ _fue_ _raptada_ _y_ _tomada_ _como_ _rehén._**

 ** _Los_ _que_ _la_ _tenían_ _amenazaron_ _a_ _Indra_ _provocándole_ _odio_ _inconmensurable._ _Saki_ _comprendió_ _al_ _instante_ _lo_ _que_ _Indra_ _tenía_ _que_ _hacer._ _Nunca,_ _nadie_ _más,_ _iba_ _a_ _tomar_ _como_ _ventaja_ _la_ _"debilidad"_ _de_ _Indra._**

 ** _Nadie_ _lo_ _sospechó_ _e_ _Indra_ _atravesó_ _el_ _pecho_ _de_ _Saki_ _asesinándola_..."**

— ¿¡Pero por qué lo hizo!? ¡Pudo haberla salvado siendo un Ötsutsuki con el chackra que poseía! — Sarada no lo comprendía mientras seguía leyendo

 ** _"Los_ _que_ _se_ _habían_ _levantado_ _contra_ _los_ _Ötsutsuki_ _habían_ _perecido_ _junto_ _con_ _el_ _amor_ _de_ _Indra._ _Asura_ _y_ _Hagoromo_ _dolidos_ _por_ _la_ _perdida_ _de_ _Saki_ _nunca_ _mas_ _la_ _volvieron_ _a_ _mencionar_ _como_ _muestra_ _de_ _respeto_ _a_ _Indra_ _ahora_ _convertido_ _en_ _un_ _ser_ _frío_ _con_ _odio_ _y_ _sed_ _de_ _poder._**

 ** _Indra_ _juró_ _que_ _jamás_ _volvería_ _a_ _enamorarse_ _y_ _sus_ _descendientes_ _tampoco_ _lo_ _harían_ _nunca_ _con_ _descendientes_ _del_ _clan_ _al_ _que_ _Saki_ _pertenecía,_ _así_ _que_ _borró_ _todo_ _acerca_ _de_ _ella_ _y_ _su_ _clan._**

 ** _Todo_ _lo_ _demás_ _se_ _sabe._ _Todo_ _lo_ _demás_ _esta_ _escrito_ _y_ _guardado_ _en_ _estas_ _paredes_ _pero,_ _este_ _es_ _el_ _único_ _manuscrito_ _en_ _el_ _que_ _leerás_ _acerca_ _de_ _Saki,_ _y_ _ese_ _clan_ _perdido."_**

— ¿¡Pero que diablos!? ¡¿Que clan era ese?! — Sarada enrolló el manuscrito y lo dejó en su lugar.

—¿Sarada? — Una voz masculina se hizo escuchar

— Papá... — Sarada respondió sorprendida—

— Tu madre esta esperándote. Ya es de noche.

— ¿Enserio?, el tiempo se ha ido volando.

— ¿Has terminado?

— Si, y creo que he quedado confundida.

— Puedes consultármelo. Somos los últimos descendientes...

— ¿Cual es el clan al que pertenecía Saki?

— No lo se, no hay ninguna pista acerca de ello. Al parecer sólo esta su nombre sin ningún apellido del cual investigar.

— Ya veo...

— ¿Sasuke -kun? ¿Sarada? ah... con que aquí están.

Sarada y Sasuke voltearon hacia donde provenía esa voz.

— Mamá... — La ojinegra se sorprendió al ver a su madre. Sus cabellos estaban sueltos brillando a la luz de la luna y sus ojos parecían de un verde oscuro puro.

— Ah, si.. — Sakura se percato de la sorpresa de su hija— Ire a cortarlo, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto había crecido. Es por ello que yo también vine. La cena esta lista, solo iré a retocarlo un poco, podrían acompañarme...

— Hn... esta bien — Sasuke observó a Sarada quien también le había observado—

— ¡Ah! Gracias Sasuke-kun — Sakura caminó al lado de su marido cuando este salió.

La menor de los Uchihas apagó las velas y salió del lugar siguiendo a sus padres

 ** _—_ _Con_ _que_ _leyenda_ _¿huh?._ _Creo_ _que_ _Indra_ _por_ _fin_ _se_ _encontró_ _con_ _Saki..._ **_—_ _Pensó Sarada con una sonrisa_


	12. Anaconda

No era demasiado tarde, la mayoría de los equipos de la nueva generación ya habían terminado sus misiones y muchos ya se dirigían a casa para un merecido descanso.

Dos ninjas platicaban comodamente.

— Dicen las chicas que Mitsuki tiene una "enorme anaconda..."

— ¡Eso quisieran! Ese tipo tiene bastante con ser según las mujeres "Uno de los mas guapos de Konoha" ¡Patrañas!

— Es enserio, dicen que la tiene bien grandota. Ni siquiera les entra.

— Espera ¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? ¡¿Que no les entra?!

— Que ni siquiera les entra completa

— Es, no, no te creo...

— Lo es, mira, allí viene, ¡Que nos la enseñe!

— ¿¡QUE!? ¡NO! ¡YO NO QUIERO VERLE LA ANACONDA!

Mitsuki caminaba contra el camino de los ninjas, y saludándoles se detuvo frente a ellos.

— ¡Hola Mitsuki! — Uno de los ninjas se acerco a él.

— Hola chicos — Respondió el peliplata —

— ¿Podrías enseñarnos tu anaconda?

— ¡Espera no! — su amigo trató de detenerlo..

Mitsuki se sorprendió, y dudo un poco, sin embargo le pareció divertida la expresión del otro chico. — Por supuesto, mi padre me la heredo — Les dijo.

Con un movimiento de manos y un "Kuchiyose no justu" apareció una anaconda enorme

— ¡Lo vez! ¡Te dije que era enorme! No ha entrado completa en la casa de ninguna chica.

El otro ninja se quedo blanco. Había quedado como un pervertido...

Mitsuki sonrió captando por completo el malentendido.

* * *

 **POR DUNIXE- Para la pagina — NATUTO NEW GENERATION—**


	13. Te Admiro

_Nota de la autora: Leer primero el capitulo "Problemáticas" para poder tener una base al final del fanfic._

* * *

Cuando mi madre me tuvo; mi padre ya no estaba con nosotras. Ella me contaba de sus aventuras y del equipo que formaban. Cuando entrenaban a sus equipos y cuando mi padre fue asesinado por Hidan.

Aquí entras tú. Su alumno, parte del famoso equipo InoShikaCho, siempre estuviste cerca, siempre nos cuidaste a mi madre y a mi porque se lo prometiste. Porque sentiste que era tu deber.

Cuando tuve tres años me llevaste a recorrer la aldea, me enseñaste la tumba de mi padre y después, la tumba de Hidan. Vi en tus ojos tristeza pero también vi esa "llama" de la cual Naruto y la generación a la cual perteneces defienden y alardean ante cualquier percance.

Fui creciendo entré a la academia y tú fuiste quien me entrego estas cuchillas. Entrené duro, fui de las mejores kunoichis de mi clase, y tu siempre me ayudabas a mejorar. Cada vez que estabas cerca de mi, algo en mi pecho se hinchaba y me sentía muy bien a tu lado. _"Me gustas Shikamaru-San"_

 ** _— Mirai, ¿Estas enamorada de alguien?_**

Me preguntaste.

 ** _— Cuando te enamoras, es una especie de problema. No sabes cuando ni como pasa, sólo te das cuenta cuando ya estas perdido en ese sentimiento_**

 **Tragué saliva y te observé. Tu típica pose para descansar con los brazos debajo de tu cabeza sin darle importancia a nada.**

 ** _— Shikamaru-San... tú, ¿Tú estas enamorado?_**

Te dije nerviosa dándote la espalda para que no vieras mi rostro encendido.

 ** _— Mn, es algo muy problemático, ¿Sabes?. Pero supongo que esto que siento es mas que un enamoramiento. Sin duda es algo mas fuerte._**

Mi imaginación voló, y me puse nerviosa. Todo lo nerviosa que una niña se puede poner.

 ** _— Me voy a casar con Temari._**

Mis ilusiones de niña se derrumbaron.

 ** _— Felicidades Shikamaru-San, espero que sean felices_**

Fueron mis palabras sinceras. Te desee lo mejor y me despedí de mis sentimientos.

La boda fue hermosa, el Kazekage estuvo presente y todos estuvieron felices. Sin embargo, Ino-San fue la única que notó mi tristeza.

 ** _— Mirai-chan, A ti te gusta Shikamaru ¿No es así?_**

Me sonroje pero no lo negué

 ** _— Este puede ser un momento duro, sin embargo, lo único que puedo decirte, es que no pierdas la esperanza de encontrar a alguien correcto para ti. ¡Aún eres joven! Puede que Shikamaru no te lo diga, pero estoy segura que sabe de tus sentimientos y no quiso herirte, sin embargo su manera de actuar es esta. Ya sabes, para el "todo es problemático"_**

Por un momento me quede en shock, ¿Shikamaru-san sabía de mis sentimientos?, ¡Que pena! Pero si Ino-San se dio cuenta también, bueno, es una posibilidad, después de todo, "Aún soy una niña pequeña ¿Verdad?"

 ** _— Mirai, hay un mundo enorme. Si quieres, yo te daré tips para enamorar a los chicos. Eres una niña hermosa, eres hija de Asuma Sensei y Kurenai Sensei. Esta en tu genética._**

Ino-San me subió los ánimos y entrenó conmigo cuando Shikamaru-San no estuvo. Es una rival fuerte, es también bella e inteligente, también me siento muy bien a su lado, casi tan bien como cuando estoy con Shikamaru-San...

Y fue cuando lo entendí. Yo, no estaba "enamorada" de Shikamaru-San yo, lo admiraba. Era tan enorme mi admiración que lo confundí y me hice daño por no saber que era lo que en realidad sentía.

Nació Shikadai. Era la viva imagen de Shikamaru-san pero tenía los ojos verdes mas lindos herencia de Temari-san. Todas las tardes iba a jugar con el y nos divertíamos haciendo travesuras. Era muy cómodo hacerlo con mis sentimientos claros.

En un tiempo, me gradué de la academia y entrene mas duro. Soy la nieta del tercero después de todo. Me separé por un tiempo de los Nara para completar mis misiones y mis méritos ninja. Shikadai siempre me veía con tristeza cuando me iba. Ese niño es un amor.

Las misiones se han terminado por un tiempo y estoy en espera de lo que mande el Séptimo. Tengo que entrenar sola ahora. Shikamaru-San es la mano derecha del Hokage y el tiempo ha pasado dando buenos frutos.

En el despacho del Hokage, me dan la noticia. Tengo que entrenar un equipo de la nueva generación. Tengo que entrenar al equipo InoShikaCho. Entrenare al hijo de Shikamaru-San será un honor. No te defraudare.

Voy a un claro, saco las cuchillas que una vez pertenecieron a mi padre y comienzo, sin embargo una vocecita conocida me llama...

* * *

— Mirai-nee —

Es Shikadai, se ve extraño.

— !AH! Dai-chan ¿Que haces por aquí? —

Le contesto acercándome también.

— Te he dicho que no me digas así.

— Pero desde que naciste te he dicho... — Shikadai alzó una ceja en desaprobación a mi incompleto comentario — Esta bien, Dai, no me dejas consentirte. —Le digo para terminar

— No necesitas hacerlo

— Vale, vale. Vienes raro, ¿Que ocurre? — Le dije guardando mis dagas.–

— ¿Por que las mujeres son tan problemáticas?

— ¿A que viene eso? ¿Soy mujer sabes?

— Precisamente por eso te lo pregunto. Son tan... ¿Por qué cuando se interesan en un chico, son tan empalagosas? Tu no eres así, ¿Verdad Mirai-nee?

— Ah, ya veo. — Reí de medio lado– Bueno, a veces nosotras somos mas cariñosas por que queremos que los chicos puedan ver en nosotras a alguien que puedan cuidar, es decir; que tengan la necesidad de proteger. Claro, hay sus excepciones como las que quieren que vean en ellas que son lo suficientemente fuertes e independientes pero al mismo tiempo que son capaces de amar y sentir como una mujer "delicada". Es complicado pero cuando tengas mi edad lo comprenderás Dai. — Me las di de saber mucho, ¡jaja! —

— Mi mamá es fuerte, tu eres fuerte. Definitivamente me agradan más las mujeres fuertes. —

Me aseguró cerrando los ojos y sin notarlo mis mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosado que logré desaparecer

— Shikadai, de seguro algún día encontrarás a alguien que quieras cuidar y proteger, además de que sea muy muy fuerte y te de tus buenas tundas como Temari-San a Shikamaru-Sensei.

— Encontrarla sería muy problemático, creo que no lo necesito ¿Sabes?

— ¡Moooouuuu! ¡Dai-chan! ¡Deja de ser tan flojo!

— ¡No me digas así!

— ¡Mejor entrenemos! Hay cierta sorpresa que debo darles al nuevo equipo InoShikaCho

— ¿Que sorpresa? ¿Por que tú la vas a dar?

— Si te la digo, ya no será sorpresa—

Sonreí y en un puf reaparecí del otro lado del claro lista con las dagas de mi padre en las manos

Shikadai rapidamente convocó la tecnica de sombras de su familia. Este sería un buen entrenamiento. ...


	14. Juventud

_No tengo mucho que decir, soy excluido de la mayoría de los equipos..._

 _InoShikaCho no pueden permitir un Lee_

 _Tampoco el equipo SaraBoruMitsu_

 _¿Que me queda a mi? Simplemente seguir entrenando como mi padre y Guy Sensei..._

 _A veces me pregunto si todo eso de "la juventud" vale la pena..._

— ¡Oye cejotas! —

 _Ese es Boruto, ¿Ahora que quiere?_

— ¡Boruto baka! ¡No le digas así!—

 _La señorita Sarada es amable._

— ¡Déjame amargada! — la pelinegra lo fulminó con la mirada— Ash, ok, ¡Lee! ¡Ven a Ichiraku a comer con nosotros!

— ¿A comer? — _Me quede impactado._ — ¿No se supone, que deberían entrenar? — _Respondí mientras bajaba la mirada_ — No deberían perder tiempo conmigo

— De vez en cuando es bueno compartir tiempo con tus amigos, eso es parte de la vida, no todo es entrenar — Mitsuki respondió

 _¿Amigos? ¿Me consideran su amigo?_

— ¡Metal Lee! ¡A ti te estaba buscando! ¿En donde diablos estabas?

— ¿Chocho...? — _Era Chocho Akimichi, ¿Por qué me buscaba?_

— ¡Vamos a comer carne asada! — gritó mientras el resto de su equipo llegaba.

— ¡Nosotros le invitamos primero gordita! — Boruto la enfrentó

— ¡Sarada dile a tu novio que se calle!

— ¡No es mi novio!

— ¡No es mi novia! — Ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo

— Ya empezaron esos dos, que fastidio... — Shikadai subió sus brazos a la nuca

— Comenzaste el armagedon gordita. — Inojin le dijo a su amiga

 _Estaba en shock, ¿Por qué ambos equipos querían ir a comer conmigo? ¿Que podría yo ofrecerles?_

— No pienses tanto Lee, es normal invitarte, no pienses que es lastima, crecimos juntos, todos somos amigos nos procuramos siempre, como tu lo haces cuando juegas conmigo al shoji o cuando ayudas a Inojin con la florería, o como cuando simplemente todos vamos a comer. — Shikadai le susurro-

 _¿Somos amigos verdad? En realidad no estoy solo y no soy excluido, ¿Cierto?_

— ¡Amigos! — _Grité_ — ¿!Que les parece si vamos por ramen y la carne y hacemos un gran picnic en el claro que esta en medio de los dos lugares?! — _Todos me voltearon a ver..._

— ¿Y que esperamos? — Chocho fue la primera en responder.

 _Shikadai e Inojin siguieron a su amiga mientras tomaba a Mitsuki por el brazo. Sarada cruzó los brazos e ignoro a Boruto en el camino. Yo me sentía renovado, con energía y ánimo. ¡Esto de la juventud es grandioso! Mucho más si estas con tus amigos._


	15. Karin

Nota de la autora: FAVOR DE LEER.  
¡Buenas! Una disculpa por no actualizar las historias que tengo pendientes, anímicamente no he estado al 100 y dudo que lo este hasta que supere mis problemas existenciales de temporada lol, pero he escrito esto. Pido por favor "amor, comprensión y ternura" ok no, pido respeto pues se que Karin no es de los personajes mas queridos del fandom pero yo como autora la pongo como mi protagonista en este OneShot corto dentro de estas mini historias.

Espero lo disfruten. Es un universo alterno pero creo que encaja perfectamente con ciertas situaciones de muchas y/o muchos. ¡Duozo!

Es difícil convivir con ellos, sus abrazos, sus miradas picaras, sus besos rápidos y sus sonrisas; me lo tengo que tragar todo y aparentar que no me importa mientras bebo de mi cerveza fría, en realidad no se cuantos tarros llevo, sin embargo esto amortigua un poco mis sentimientos y me hace sentir algo feliz pues mis pensamientos van y vienen en otras cosas y no tengo que lidiar estos momentos con esas escenas melosas que tengo enfrente.

—

 _— Karin, no te vayas… — Sasuke estaba ebrio y nuestros amigos ya se habían ido._

 _— Sasuke — Sus movimientos a pesar de su embriaguez eran finos, como si estuviera cazando, preparándose para lanzarse a su presa — S_ _abes que el sexo casual no es lo mío — Bromeando le recordé ese pequeño detalle pues ya habíamos tenido esa conversación por chat. Y vamos, sólo éramos amigos, en ese entonces mis sentimientos solo eran confusos y no me arriesgaría a tomar una mala decisión por una calentura momentánea._

 _— Lo se, tampoco es lo mío— Me dijo con voz profunda; no lo vi venir, me tomo de los hombros y me acorralo contra la pared, su mirada era salvaje y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a devorar mis labios. — Para mi eres súper sexy — Dejo de besarme para susurrar en mi oído y creí por un momento que era verdad. Nadie hasta ese entonces se había referido a mi como sexy, es muy bonito que alguien te lo diga sin provocarlo. Que tonta fui._

 _Sentí como el calor subía a mi rostro mientras sus labios recorrían mi cuello y sus manos comenzaban a tocarme por debajo de la ropa, suspire y cerré los ojos, por un instante creí que podría haber algo entre el y yo._

 _Comenzó a subir mi blusa y a pesar de que no tengo el mejor cuerpo pero en ese momento creí, me creí algo sensual sin embargo el sonido de mi celular me saco de mi nube, el auto que había pedido para llevarme a casa había llegado y me estaba esperando. Conteste y le indique me esperara un minuto mas. Sasuke entendió y se acomodo el cabello dándome espacio para que acomodara mi ropa._

 _Sin mas nos despedimos, al parecer ambos decidimos olvidar el suceso, pero yo no lo olvide jamás._

 _—_

Le pido a Suigetsu que me sirva otro tarro de cerveza — ¿Estas bien? ¿O ya estas ebria Karin? — me dice, mientras le sonrío y le respondo — Estoy bien, solo un poco "happy" — Veo que algunos van hacia fuera del pub para fumar, siento la necesidad de acompañarlos, escapar de ahí.

Encienden mi cigarrillo y lo tomo entre mis dedos llevándolo hacia mis labios, me mareo un poco debido a toda la cerveza en mi sistema, tengo la suerte de estar recargada en el marco de la puerta del pub si no me hubiera tambaleado. Escucho la platica de mis amigos, videojuegos, series, tecnología y esas cosas "geek" de las que creía saber algo, pero ellos me superan por mucho y es ahí cuando los veo de nuevo, besándose.

Fue un beso rápido, sus cabellos rosas recogidos en una coleta se ondulan por el suave viento que hace a la escena mas "perfecta" en su nube de amor, después ella le susurra algo al oído y el asiente tomándola de la mano. Ella se va sin decir adiós, sin embargo se que volverá.

El se acomoda su cabellera azabache y se dirige hacia nosotros comenzando a bromear, los chicos le siguen el juego, y yo sonrío pues, estamos entre amigos y estamos pasándola bien. ¿Verdad?

—

 _— Entonces, ¿Me ayudaras? — Habían pasado unos meses desde aquel arranque, habíamos platicado mas y llegamos a conocer algo mas el uno del otro, teníamos tantas cosas en común y podría pasarme horas hablando de cualquier cosa, me había enamorado._

 _— Si, tengo ideas del como podrías hacerlo mejor — Me respondió. Le había platicado de un proyecto de manualidades, se ofreció a ayudarme e incluso me había propuesto ir a su casa a terminarlo, estaba feliz pues podría pasar tiempo con el y quien sabe, tal vez pudiéramos pasar de una amistad a…_

A veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si me hubiese quedado con el ese día. No paso mas de una semana, me entere que había regresado son su ex novia Sakura Haruno. Fue un golpe duro. Por un momento había creído que el y yo… Todos los planes que habíamos hecho jamás los volvió a mencionar.

Soy una tonta, las palabras bonitas que me había dicho, lo que jamás creí que alguien como el me dijera, todo fue una mentira, ¿Verdad? Yo no soy tan bonita, mucho menos sexy, mi piel no es lozana como la de ella, mi cabello no es tan hermoso, no estoy a su altura ¿Verdad?

— Vamos con Tenten y Lee, están en un concierto cerca de aquí— Suigetsu nos convenció y decidimos movernos del lugar. Sakura había regresado y por fortuna nos separamos en autos diferentes para llegar al concierto.

Tenten me vio admirada, sabía sin haberle dicho una palabra lo que sucedía, era la única que sabía mi situación. Me dio un abrazo fuerte, argumentando que hacia mucho que no nos veíamos, para mi fue un " Eres fuerte, no te dejes caer " Gracias, Tenten.

Acepte dos cervezas más, sabía que si seguía asi, no terminaría bien. Estaba algo mareada pero comencé a bailar para deshacerme de las toxinas, los vi sin hacer nada, solo platicando con el resto de nuestros amigos.

—

 _— Ellos no se quieren — Me había dicho Shikamaru hace un tiempo — Están por el simple hecho de estar, tienen seguro el sexo no más, además ella lo cela demasiado_

 _— Como una "novia psicópata" — Le respondí tratando de indagar sin verme obvia_

 _— Si, es demasiado problemático, pero como el tiene seguro el acostón, vamos, viven de amor, pero no es suficiente, su relación no es estable —_

 _Ese día Shikamaru y yo platicamos de muchas cosas, entre ellas la relación de Sasuke con Sakura, y quise averiguar mas, sin embargo se suponía que yo no tenia ninguna conexión sentimental así que no debía comportarme como alguien interesada…_

—

Era tiempo de partir, estaba cansada y ya no quería verles, decidí pedir un auto, me despedí de todos y salí a esperar, no pude contenerme mas, y un par de lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos. El auto estaba llegando y justo detrás de mi estaban ellos, también yéndose, me había puesto el gorro de mi chaqueta, así que era difícil que vieran mis lagrimas. Espero que ninguno las haya visto. Decidí abordar el auto y ellos caminaron a lo largo de la calle. Los observe todo lo que el camino me permitió, que masoquista soy.

— Señorita, ¿Esta bien? — Me pregunto el chofer

— Si, lo voy a estar. — Le conteste, por que si, debo estarlo. Tengo sentimientos por Sasuke, no lo niego, el esta con la persona que escogió, también lo acepto, ¿Duele?, por supuesto que si y debo trabajar en ello para que ya no sea así. Estoy en ese proceso y tengo que aprender a lidiar con ello.


End file.
